Tap Out
by Lots-O-Love
Summary: a time has come for Iggy to have his own tests. his rockstar life was all he had but was soon ripped away with the reentrance of a lost friend, and its time for Ig to take up the spot as leader and save the world. can he do it or will he have to tap out?


Chapter 1,

Song by capital lights: miracle man…best if listened to while being read ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled on the collar of my T-shirt puffing little whiffs of air to fan my sweaty face. My hands shook cold as I stood back stage ready to enter center.

"Encore" he could hear the crowd scream over and over. They were calling his name.

I could hear my band members taking up their instruments.

My guitar rest snugly on my shoulder as the curtains were pulled and my fingers automatically began strumming the guitar, that rested on my hip, sending and electric sound radiating through the auditorium. The crowd cheered. "Thank you New Zealand, this one is for ya'll. " I stepped up to my mike and the words flowed magically.

_Pretty girl, when you're tossed, you turn  
And all I needed was a way to learn  
Mm-hm, one day at a time  
_

A small smile played on my lips along with the words of my melody.

_You wanted years you could later recall  
You shake and tremble with the aftershock  
Oh-ho, one day at a time_

I began to jump as the bridge grew.

_What's left of a prize possession  
We'll cash out in another dimension  
Only banking on the world still spinning high  
In the palm of my hand_

_And I'll fly, get about in my getaway van  
And we're fine, hear me out, I'm a miracle man  
And I won't say anything, I'll keep a secret till I die  
And we'll fly, I'll re-live it one day at a time  
_

My lungs began to scream for air as my heart pounded I drew in my breath, as memories flashed through my sightless eyes, just how I pictured the car we stole from the gas station.

_A stranger guided me into the night  
A revelation turned black to white  
Mm-hm, one day at a time_  
_  
You were falling for the words he wrote  
But I was busy looking out below  
Oh-ho, one day at a time_

An opportunity, a valuable lesson  
For what I'm worth at a dime a dozen  
The wedding bells more appealing on the second chime  
Play an opening song and I'll keep it up, keep it up, keep it up  
We'll fly, get about in my getaway van  
And we're fine, hear me out, I'm a miracle man  
And I won't say anything, I'll keep a secret till I die  
And we'll fly, I'll re-live it one day at a time

Pretty girl with the broken heart  
I saw the future but I went too far  
Here's to taking in my last breath

We'll fly, get about in my getaway van  
And we're fine, hear me out, I'm a miracle man  
And I won't say anything, I'll keep a secret till I die  
And we'll fly, I'll re-live it one day at a time  
Aim my getaway van at the sun  
We'll find, I'm a miracle man on the run  
And I can't see anything 'cause I'm living in the day I died  
We'll fly, I'll re-live it one day at a time  
One day at a time

The crowd cheered as the song ended (not because it finally ended lol) it was my last song that night and the curtains pulled again. Gus the stage security guy stood a few feet back as I approached. "Do you want to see the people waiting back stage?" Gus asked as he tossed me a towel. "Sure but not a lot I have a wicked head ache.

"Ok how about the few waiting in your dressing room then?" I shrugged as I took another long swig of my water and headed down a hall way. Half way to my room and I could already hear the screaming girls lined outside my dressing room.

I was quickly beginning to regret meeting the few back stage fans. My head began to pound agonizingly. I could make this quick a few pictures…interesting fact I hate the flashes from cameras, I can't see them but strangely I feel them ,and I try not to look into why, cause let's face it I'm freak enough.

Girls in bright colored skinny jeans and tight vivid colored shirts were swarming my dressing room. Note to self to help head ache next time ask for room without white walls, makes it harder to feel color in a room. Yes now I can feel color in my atmosphere…sometimes I wish I could just be a normal blind guy.

My life is like blurry video games with horrible graphics like so bad that it's just burs of color...all around you, even when you close your eyes!

I scribbled an autograph on some papers, faces, and butts. Smiled for pictures, and finally got to motion Gus to empty my room. He is so good at his job. In less than five minutes my room was silent. Sweet beautiful silent.

I flopped on the white couch my head reeling. There was a crash in the hall. I made no move to check it out. It's amazing how much of a down fall my curiosity has taken.

There was a swift knock at my door. "Go away." I said as I reached for my iPod that was on the table next to me. Before I could turn it on I heard the door open and small footsteps enter my room. "What I said go away!" my head was now on a wild rampage. I pressed my fingers to my temples as I tried to glare in the direction of the intruder.

"Hey Ig." A small familiar voice just barely made its presence in the room.

"Who is that?" my voice had lost all harshness.

"you sang great out there." whoever it was they were dodging my questions so I had no choice but to assume it was some crazy fan Gus let in. Gus is horrible at his job!

"Gus!" I yelled ready to get rid of this chick.

"Gus isn't …conscious right now." …_ Oh my God she is a lunatic!! She is an in crazed Fan who wants to kill me!!!! Save me Happy Jesus! _

Then I got my own punch from the lord reminding me I was super strong flying mutant boy, and I could take this lunatic out.

I was up in a millisecond. I pinned her or whoever against the wall. My might biceps flexed. My fists in a steal grip hold…a very fragile person apparently. They cried out in pain. I loosened my grip a little, I mean come on they took Gus out they couldn't be that week.

"It's me Ig. Gaull let me go!" I could hear her foot kick my door.

"I gave you a chance to explain who you were but you dodged the answer, now get out." I brutally picked up the chick and tossed them out slamming the door. "Ig its Angel please let me back in!!!" I put my ear phones in.


End file.
